G36
The G36 is an Assault Rifle featured in Phantom Forces. Its producer, Heckler & Koch, had created a reliable weapon before it- the G3. Because of their success, they decided to try to reach for the sky by creating two weapons- the caseless G11, and a 5.56mm G41. Unfortunately both were rejected and abandoned, forcing Heckler and Koch to create a brand new weapon from the ground up in order to gain back some sales. The result was the G36, and was an instant success- it became the standard weapon for many countries, and still is a great weapon to today. In Phantom Forces, the G36 is unlocked at Rank 25, and for its unlock it's a darn good replacement for the Assault Rifles that are unlocked before it. It has a high rate of fire, quick reload, and relatively high damage output. However, it does have a small downside, as its recoil can be a bit too high for mid-ranged engagements. If given proper attachments, the G36 has a huge potential to be one of the most balanced Assault Rifles you can use. Comparison The G36 has two main competitors to go up against- the M4 and the AUG A1. G36 vs M4 Versus the M4, the G36 is exactly the same when it comes to damage per bullet in CQC, but the M4 has the upper hand of having a higher rate of fire. The M4 also has a lighter amount of recoil and the ability to use a burst-fire, making the M4 seem like a better choice over the G36. However, the G36 has its own upsides, as it has a built-in scope that is much clearer compared to the M4, has a higher damage per bullet at range, and a better overall Range. Also, keep in mind that both use different ammunition cartridges, the G36 being able to feed off of other Assault Rifles whilist the M4 uses Carbine ammo. In this case, the M4 is better in CQC, but the G36 can win out at range. G36 vs AUG A1 The G36 seems like a clear-cut winner when against the AUG. It has a higher rate of fire, better damage per bullet at any range, quicker reload, and a higher damage output overall. However, the AUG has a lighter amount of recoil like the M4, and its slower RoF makes the recoil amount clear. The AUG has a better range too, and takes up less of your screen when attaching a custom scope. In other words, the G36 will win against the AUG in CQC, but the AUG still is a great weapon to choose when going up against foes at range. Effective Range The G36's recoil will buck and wriggle as you fire, making it only a bit effective at ranges before being forced to use semiauto. Auto: 100 Studs Semi: 450 Studs Strategies Offensive * Keep from close to mid-ranged fights with this gun. Recoil makes it a bit too unwieldy for it to actually be effective at range. * Use the fast reload to your advantage. It's quick, and will let you get back in the fight without too many problems. Defensive * The G36 isn't geared for long range. Shoot them down with a DMR or Bolt-Action. * Use something fully geared for CQC, if you absolutely have to. Bring a FAMAS or MP7 to the fight; just be aware that you're probably going to take some damage if you take them down. Recommended Loadout Faction * Optic: None- You ''definitely ''don't want an Optic on the G36, because the standard scope is clear and extremely useful just like the AUG. However, unlike the AUG the G36's scope does ''not get removed when attatching a new optic, which means that the gun will be extremely ''obtrusive when aiming from the hip- it just takes up your peripherals. * Barrel: Compensator- The G36 has a lot of side-to-side recoil, so a Compensator is recommended to alleviate some of this wiggling. * Underbarrel: Folding Grip- I find the torque recoil not as bad on the G36, so I dedicated a Folding Grip to get rid of the overall recoil. * Other: Laser- Lasers. Do I have to explain why they're a life saver in hipfiring scenarios? In Conclusion The G36 is a great gun if you need to be able to engage in CQC and medium ranges alike. Its high RoF gives you an advantage in close quarters, whilist the Range and integrated scope both allow you to take foes down at range. In the right hands, the G36 is one of the best go-to weapons in the game. Sadly, not a lot of people use this gun as they are busy with the likes of the BFG, FAMAS, MP7, and more, but just because almost nobody uses it doesn't mean it isn't a good gun.